In Time
by Altair's
Summary: Aku, dan dia. Mantan, dan traktiran. Aku harap ini adalah realisasi dari kutipan 'Semua akan indah pada waktunya', tanpa ditunda-tunda. Collage!AU, AomineReader, dan hint-hint lainnya. UPDATE: CHAPTER II
1. Chapter I

**~GREETINGS~**

Hai. Ini adalah fic perdana saya setelah masa dormansi yang udah hampir 3 tahun. Jadi maaf yah kalau agak terkesan sinetron atau semacamnya. Jujur saja, saya buat fic ini untuk masa 'pemulihan' dan juga untuk kesenangan saya pribadi. Heheh *tabok*

*mind to review?*

###

(Aku, dan dia. Ponsel, dan foto gravure. Aku harap ini adalah realisasi dari kutipan 'Semua akan indah pada waktunya', tanpa ditunda-tunda.)

(Warning: Collage!AU, AomineReader, dan hint-hint lainnya, segala keabsurdan yang disengaja ataupun yang tidak.)

(Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke dan makhluk-makhluk ikemen didalamnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.)

###

**In Time**

Chapter I

"Maaf, aku baru bisa mengangkat telefon sekarang. Tadi masih ada pengarahan terakhir dari senior." Jawabku dengan ponsel tertempel di telinga kananku. Aku sengaja berhenti sebentar di tempat yang sepi agar tak mengganggu pembicaraan kami.

Terdengar gumam singkat dari sebrang sana. "Tak apa. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau masih sibuk dengan masa orientasi di kampus."

"Apa aku mengganggu? Bukankah disana sekarang sudah jam…" aku melirik kearah jam tangaku sebentar, menghitung perbedaan waktu sembilan jam dari yang seharusnya. "Yah, kurang lebih jam tiga pagi."

"Aku kebetulan masih terjaga. Kau tahu, aku harus menyelesaikan komposisi untuk pentas selanjutnya." Nada yang sedikit jengkel tertangkap oleh telingaku saat dia menjelaskan.

"Bukankah itu pilihanmu untuk menerima tawaran untuk berkarir di sana? Demi masa depanmu, kan?" balasku dengan tawa kecil. Sekelebat memori terlintas di otakku.

Dia tak bereaksi dari sana. Mungkin dia lelah. Mungkin juga dia membenarkan kalimatku.

"Oh ya, lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, aku tak mau berlama-lama dengannya di telefon. Entah, karena sudah terbiasa tidak berinteraksi dengannya lagi, mungkin?

"Begini…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat.

Ah, aku rasa aku mengenal situasi ini.

Situasi yang sama saat sebelum kami berpisah. Situasi yang kala itu sempat membuatku hancur berantakan.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Ella bulan depan. Tanggal 22."

Oh, ku kira aku tak akan mendengarnya menyebut nama wanita itu lagi.

"Begitu? Selamat." Aku memberikan respon singkat.

Dia terdiam sesaat. Aku tahu ia ingin memberikan respon yang tepat untukku. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu peduli lagi. "Aku… hanya ingin kau tahu saja."

"Yah, sekarang aku tahu." Lalu tawaku mengalun. Ia sudah mengenalku sangat lama, ia pasti tahu kalau aku tak terlalu ikhlas.

Hening selama kurang lebih duapuluh detik . Yang terdengar hanya percakapan-percakapan di kejauhan. Tak ada yang merasa harus membuka kembali percakapan yang berubah dari canggung menjadi lebih canggung.

Aku mendesah panjang, lelah dengan diam yang makin lama makin menyiksa. "Kau akan menikah di London?"

"Ya." Ia menjawab singkat.

"Sayang sekali. Berarti aku tak bisa datang ke sana. Maaf ya."

Dia menggumam.

Hening lagi. Aku kini sedikit merindukan momen dimana kami bisa berbicara dengan leluasa. Karena biasanya dia yang akan memulai topiknya, sedangkan aku tak pandai dalam urusan yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa?" kataku tak yakin.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi." Balasnya.

Aku hampir menjauhan ponselku dari telinga saat aku mendengar dia memanggil namaku dari sebrang sana. "Ya?"

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya lirih, namun cukup jelas untuk kudengar dan kumengerti maksudnya.

Sudut bibirku terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyum kecil yang tak kan ia ketahui. "Tak ada yang perlu minta maaf disini."

"Aku hanya berpikir perlu untuk mengatakan itu padamu… tiap kali kita berbicara. Itu saja."

Aku tertawa kecil, mengetahui bahwa momen ini bisa menggelitik selera humorku membuatku ngeri sendiri. "Baiklah kalau itu mau Anda. Sampai jumpa, Matsumoto-sensei."

"Ya, sampai jumpa, (name)."

Lalu nada terputus mengalun dari ponselku, bersamaan dengan menyandarnya punggungku ke dinding dingin. Kututup kedua kelopak mataku agar mengurangi rasa panas yang disebabkan oleh airmata yang mulai menggenang.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Berat.

Matsumoto Ren. Aku menggumamkan namanya dalam hati. Rasa familiar yang timbul saat ku ingat namanya selalu sama, selalu membekas dalam dada.

Aku mengenalnya lima tahun yang lalu, ia guru les musikku. Aku tertarik padanya, dan rupanya waktu itu ia juga tertarik padaku. Ia memperlakukanku yang hanya seorang bocah SMP sebagai tuan putrinya. Usia kami yang terpaut lebih dari satu dekade pun kami hiraukan. Bahkan statusnya sebagai tunangan Miss Ella, guru tamu bahasa inggrisku di sekolah (yah, aku juga sempat bergidik saat tahu fakta bahwa dunia memang sesempit itu.) juga kuanggap fana. Nada-nada yang ia petik dari gitarnya, genggaman tangannya yang besar menghangatkan, adrenalin yang membuncah saat kami mencuri kesempatan untuk bertemu diluar jam mengajarnya, saat aku menghapus nomornya dari daftar panggilan. Aku tak peduli dengan yang lainnya, yang ada hanya aku dan dia.

Sampai suatu saat, tepat delapan hari sebelum hari jadi ketiga, dia memintaku bertemu saat salju pertama mulai turun. Seperti badai, seketika mengacak-acak apa yang sudah kubangun selama ini. Karena kontrak mengajar Miss Ella sudah habis, ia akan menemani tunganannya ke London. Ia juga akan memulai pendidikan strata duanya disana, demi mengejar karirnya dalam bidang musik.

Dan saat itu juga aku mengatakan kalimat yang mengubah semuanya sama sekali, 'Baiknya kita berpisah.'

Dan ia setuju.

Aku berusaha tegar selama dua tahun ini, dan sepertinya aku berhasil. Aku terbukti bisa masuk ke sebuah universitas yang lumayan terkenal di negara ini. Kini aku sudah dewasa, bukan lagi bocah SMA apa lagi SMP yang hanya bisa merengek mengingat kekasih yang sebenarnya juga milik orang lain. Toh, awalnya aku memang seperti bakal parasit yang bisa membahayakan tali pertunangan mereka. Aku tak mau diingat sebagai Orang Jahat, jadi aku mengubah keberadaanku menjadi Pengisi Kebosanan, walaupun itu terdengar sama rendahnya.

Ah, kenapa jadi flashback begini?

Kugenggam ponselku erat, lalu membetulkan letak tas punggungku. Aku pelan-pelan menjauhkan punggungku dari beton dingin berwana putih gading dibelakangku. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat lelah. Dengan malas aku menggerakkan kaki-kakiku melangkah menuju gerbang depan. Sebelum melewati gerbang depan, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku oleng, seperti ada yang menabrakku.

"Oi, perhatikan jalanmu!" geram seorang lelaki dengan suara rendah. Dia melirikku dengan tatapan matanya yang dalam. Gawat kalau dia ternyata senior, apalagi kalau ternyata ia senior di fakultasku.

"Maaf…" gumamku lemah. Aku melihat ponselku yang tergeletak kira-kira satu meter disisi kanan dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, rupanya terlempar saat lelaki itu menabrakku.

"Tsk. Merepotkan." Lelaki itu berlalu sesaat setelah membungkuk untuk mengambil beberapa buku dan barang lain yang jatuh saat menabrakku.

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang. Kupungut ponselku lalu kumasukkan kedalam kantung celana agar kejadian seperti itu tak terulang lagi. Aku tak mau mengganti ponselku hanya dengan alasan rusak karena terjatuh saat ditabrak orang.

###

Rasa lelah ini semakin menjadi setelah masuk ke kamar tidur. Tanpa repot-repot mengganti baju, aku langsung melempar tas yang membuat bahuku pegal karena beban yang ku bawa ke sudut kamarku. Tubuhku rubuh seketika dan mendarat mulus diatas kasur yang rasanya seperti selembut awan. Satu desahan panjang melambangkan betapa lelahnya diriku saat ini.

Kupejamkan kelopak mata sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan penglihatan ini yang dari tadi pagi dipaksa untuk memperhatikan pengarahan dari dosen dan juga tampilan-tampilan salindia yang terpampang besar saat orientasi. Kepalaku agak pening karena tersengat sinar matahari yang terik siang hari ini.

Beberapa menit dalam kegelapan dan keheningan membuatku agak bosan. Aku merogoh kantung celana untuk mengambil ponsel, berencana untuk menelfon ibuku dan memberikan kabar rutin. Aku mengerutkan kening saat menyadari bahwa hanya ada warna hitam dilayar ponselku. Mungkin mati saat jatuh tadi, pikirku sambil menekan tombol untuk menyalakan ponsel. Beberapa detik kemudian layar ponsel yang didominasi warna hitam itu kini menyala putih, lalu menampakkan logo dari ponsel tersebut. Aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya kini aku tahu ponselku tidak rusak karena benturan hebat dengan tanah waktu itu sedikit fatal.

Setelah memastikan ponselku benar-benar menyala, aku langsung menekan dan menahan angka 2 pada _keypad_ ponsel, karena tombol itu merupakan _speed dial_ untuk nomor ponsel ibuku.

Namun tidak bereaksi.

Kutekan dan kutahan lagi angka 2. Tetap tak bereaksi.

Otomatis tubuhku bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasur, perasaanku was-was. Aku tak mau dimarahi ayahku karena merusak ponsel yang baru dia berikan saat ulangtahunku beberapa bulan lalu.

Atau malah jangan-jangan…

Segera saja aku mengakses menu galeri foto di kartu memori…

Tunggu dulu.

Aku tak pernah memasukkan foto perempuan berbikini kedalam galeriku.

Satu saja tidak pernah, apa lagi sebanyak ini…

Mataku membulat, bibirku tanpa sadar terbuka karena terperangah melihat jumlah foto-foto dewasa yang terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel. Karena bukan hanya foto wanita yang memakai bikini, bahkan foto wanita yang setengah telanjang juga punya porsi yang lumayan banyak di kartu memori itu. Aku menaksir jumlah foto-foto tersebut bisa hampir ratusan jumlahnya.

Lalu… ini…

Satu detik kemudian, ponsel ditanganku berbunyi, tanda panggilan masuk. Nama 'Momoi Satsuki' berpendar-pendar dilayar ponsel itu, nomornya tidak kukenal. Aku mendesah, kepalaku tiba-tiba saja pening. Karena merasa bertanggung jawab, kutekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Sesaat sebelum aku mengatakan 'halo', seseorang disebrang sana sudah memulai pembicaraanya dengan nada kesal. "Mou, Dai-chan! Seenaknya saja pulang sendirian! Sudah ku bilang tunggu aku setelah orientasi selesai! Apa segitu susahnya menunggu selama sepuluh menit sebelum kelasku bubar?! Begitu aku sudah selesai aku pasti langsung pulang kok! Hari-hari kemarin juga begitu, kau sama sekali tak menungguku! Aku kan hanya ingin pulang bersamamu setelah sekian lama! Kau tahu tidak betapa—"

"Maaf, Momoi-san…" potongku, tak ingin kepalaku ini terus tersiksa dengan mendengar omelan dari seorang gadis yang bahkan tak kukenal.

Jeda keheningan mengisi sekitar 5 detik.

"Loh, ini siapa?" tanyanya.

Aku berdehem, "Aku—"

"Ah! Jangan-jangan pacarnya Dai-chan ya?! Tidak kusangka, anak itu, padahal dia belum selesai orientasi tapi sudah—"

"Bukan, Momoi-san. Aku bukan pacarnya." Kupotong lagi kalimatnya. Perempuan ini, pasti benar-benar punya kepribadian yang… cerah. "Aku bahkan tak mengenal Dai-chan manapun."

"Lalu, mengapa ponselnya bisa ada padamu?" tanyanya. Ah, akhirnya ia tak menggunakan nada yang kelewat tinggi lagi.

"Sepertinya tertukar saat jatuh karena kami bertabrakan." Jelasku singkat.

"Begitu rupanya. Kau bisa mulai berdoa supaya Dai-chan tidak iseng dengan ponselmu. Misalnya, seperti mengirim pesan yang aneh-aneh ke nomor yang ada di daftar kontakmu." Tawa kecilnya mengalun.

Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri, diam-diam mulai berdoa.

"Momoi-san, aku ingin mengembalikan ponsel ini padanya. Aku cukup ingat rupanya, tapi aku tak tahu dia belajar di fakultas apa."

"Ah, kalau itu, namanya Aomine Daiki. Dai-chan masih junior di universitas. Jadi dia masih orientasi di Gedung C milik Fakultas Teknik. Kau bisa menghampirinya bila dia istirahat atau setelah kegiatan selesai."

Ah, Gedung C, tak terlalu jauh dengan gedung E tempat Fakultas Seni dan Desain.

"Begitu. Terima kasih, Momoi-san. Aku sangat terbantu." Ucapku berniat mengakhiri percakapan.

"Ah, iya, aku belum tahu namamu. Rasanya sangat tidak sopan jika tak mengetahui nama orang yang sudah direpotkan oleh Dai-chan." Tawanya lagi-lagi mengalun dari sebrang.

Aku ikut tertawa kecil. "Aku (full name), masih junior di Fakultas Seni dan Desain. Salam kenal."

"Wah, kau junior di Fakultas Seni dan Desain? Kebetulan aku sudah masuk semester tiga di fakultas yang sama!" ada nada senang yang terdengar di kalimatnya. "Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku. Namaku Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal juga! Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, junior!"

Dengan agak terburu-buru aku mengakhiri percakapanku dengan Momoi-san, yang ternyata akan menjadi seniorku di fakultas. Setidaknya aku lega karena bisa berkenalan dengan senior sejak dini, aku jadi bisa minta bimbingan darinya.

Aku menghela nafas saat nada terputus terdengar dari sebrang sana, lalu menaruh ponsel itu di meja kecil samping ranjang. Kulirik kesal ponsel itu, seakan ingin membolonginya hanya dengan tatapan. Mengapa ponselku harus sama dengan si Aomine Daiki itu, dan kenapa juga waktu itu aku tertabrak dan menjatuhkan ponselku? Ah, jadwal yang padat, telefon tak terduga dari orang yang nun jauh disana, ponsel yang tertukar…

Hari ini memang hari yang melelahkan.

Aku menghela nafas kembali. Kuputuskan untuk ganti baju dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Istirahat yang cukup mungkin membantuku mengisi ulang stamina untuk besok.

Yah, besok aku harus menukar ponsel ini untuk mendapatkan ponselku kembali dari anak fakultas teknik mesum pengoleksi foto gravure… ehm, maksudku, Aomine Daiki.

###

End of chapter I

###

(A/N: edit sedikit. Karena baru sadar ada kesalahan kecil berdampak besar yang sangat saya lupakan. Heheh *tabok diri sendiri*)


	2. Chapter II

**~GREETINGS~**

Halo. Kembali lagi kita bertemu di fanfic yang absurd-tapi-mungkin-belum-terdeteksi ini. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-follow, dan juga mem-fav. Karena, sejatinya, anda semua telah membagi dan mendonasikan cinta kalian kepada seorang fakir asmara bernama Aomine Daiki *tampol*

*mind to review?*

###

(Aku, dan dia. Mantan, dan traktiran. Aku harap ini adalah realisasi dari kutipan 'Semua akan indah pada waktunya', tanpa ditunda-tunda.)

(Warning: Collage!AU, AomineReader, dan hint-hint lainnya, segala keabsurdan yang disengaja ataupun yang tidak.)

(Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke dan makhluk-makhluk ikemen didalamnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.)

###

**In Time**

Chapter II

Disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di depan gedung bercat kecoklatan yang dinaungi pohon-pohon besar, bolak-balik memperhatikan jam tangan yang hampir menunjukkan jam 4. Perempuan dan laki-laki berkemeja putih lengan panjang berseliweran didepan wajahku. Mereka pasti junior-junior Fakultas Teknik yang baru saja selesai menjalani acara penutupan masa orientasi fakultas mereka. Fakultas Teknik adalah salah satu fakultas yang ketat dalam hal peraturan masa orientasi. Semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi harus memakai pakaian yang ditentukan, membawa buku-buku untuk pengenalan pertama, tes kemampuan dasar, dan yang lainnya yang tak bisa aku mengerti. Berbanding terbalik dengan Fakultas Seni dan Desain yang aku tempati, mereka tak ambil pusing dengan segala tetek bengek yang tak terlalu penting.

Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak punya tenaga untuk menoleh lagi. Mata ini mencari-cari lelaki bernama Aomine Daiki yang seingatku berambut bluenette dan berkulit agak gelap. Aku sebenarnya hampir tak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa lagi karena kegiatan penutupan masa orientasi di fakultasku benar-benar meriah. Maksudku meriah, yah, seperti pesta. Semua diajak menari, menyanyi, menggambar di sebuah papan yang amat besar, dan kegiatan yang menghambur-hamburkan energi lainnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, demi ponselku (dan juga demi orang-orang yang kontaknya ada didalam ponselku), aku tak mau benda itu digenggam oleh orang yang salah lebih lama lagi.

Beberapa menit (yang terasa seperti hitungan jam) kemudian, aku menangkap sosok tegap berkulit gelap berjalan malas dari koridor gedung C. Dia, si Aomine Daiki, menguap lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Kemeja putihnya digulung dibagian lengan, dan ujungnya keluar dari celana hitam katun, dua kancing tak terpasang yang menampakkan t-shirt putih dibaliknya. Sepertinya kegiatan mereka lebih padat dan melelahkan, mengingat penutupan masa orientasi mereka baru selesai sekarang sedangkan fakultasku sudah selesai dari jam tiga tadi.

Dengan langkah terseret, perlahan-lahan aku mendekatinya sambil merogoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan ponsel terkutuk yang kartu memorinya penuh foto-foto tak senonoh.

"Maaf, Aomine Daiki…" panggilku cukup keras didepannya dengan jarak kurang lebih 2 meter.

Langkanya yang lebar terhenti. Matanya memicing memperhatikan wajahku, mungkin ia mengingat-ingat apakah wajah ini familiar untuknya.

"Aku (full name), kemarin kau menabrakku di gerbang depan." Kataku memperkenalkan diri sambil membetulkan letak tas ransel di pundakku dan melangkah mendekatinya, merasa sedikit gugup.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Lalu kedua alisnya naik, tanda mengerti. "Oh… kau Gadis Zombie yang itu." Responnya dengan nada malas.

Gadis Zombie.

Dia panggil aku apa?

Ujung alisku berkedut. Hampir saja aku membanting ponsel yang ada di genggamanku. Aku berdehem singkat, padahal tenggorokanku tak apa-apa. "Begini, sepertinya waktu kita bertabrakan kemarin, ponsel milikku dan milikmu tertukar saat jatuh. Jadi, ponsel yang ada padamu itu adalah milikku, sedangkan yang ada padaku ini milikmu." Ujarku sambil memperlihatkan ponsel di tangan kananku.

Kini, hanya sebelah alisnya saja yang naik. "Oh ya? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa itu bukan ponsel milikmu, tapi milikku?"

"Aku tak pernah memasukkan foto-foto gravure ke dalam galeriku." Jawabku lugas.

Dia terdiam sebentar sambil mengedipkan matanya, lalu tawa kecil dengan suara rendah, terdengar di sepanjang koridor. "Jadi, kalau foto wanita dengan bikini kau punya?"

Ujung alisku berkedut lagi. "Tentu saja tidak!" aku menjawab cepat, nadanya meninggi walau sedikit. Aku kembali berdehem singkat. "Lalu kemarin kebetulan Momoi Satsuki menelefon ke ponsel ini dan memberitahuku bahwa ini milikmu."

"Wah, untung saja kau yang mengangkat. Bagaimana? Pasti kau kena omel sebelum berkata 'halo' 'kan?" dia berkacak pinggang, cengiran terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Ya, kau benar." Responku refleks. Lalu aku tersadar bahwa pembicaraan ini akan bergeser untuk membicarakan Momoi Satsuki, alih-alih pertukaran ponsel. Sekali lagi aku berdehem. "Jadi, kau sudah yakin bahwa ini ponselmu, dan ponselku ada padamu?"

"Ya, ya. Aku hanya melakukan pengecekkan ulang. Siapa tahu kau hanya mau menipuku." Katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk, tangan kanannya merogoh kantung celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang persis sama dengan yang ku genggam. "Ini punyamu."

Aku mengulurkan tangan didepannya, hendak menerima uluran ponsel darinya.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangannya dan meninggalkan tangan kiriku yang menggantung di udara. "Kau tahu," katanya sambil memperhatikan ponsel yang kini ia genggam sejajar dengan penglihatannya. "Kemarin saat aku sedang tidur, ada lelaki yang menelefon ke ponsel ini, ia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

Perlahan-lahan tangan kiriku turun ke sisi tubuh. Mataku membulat, dengan tak sadar menelan air liur. "La… lalu?"

"Aku memberitahu namaku, dan aku tak tahu siapa yang ia cari. Lalu dia memutuskan hubungannya. Setelahnya aku baru tahu kalau nama kontaknya 'Matsumoto'. Aku tak kenal siapapun dengan nama Matsumoto." Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepadaku. "Disaat itu aku baru sadar ini bukan ponselku."

Aku mendehem lagi, kali ini karena benar-benar gugup. "O… oke, itu bagus. Dari pada tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Sekarang, kembalikan ponselku." Tangan kiriku kini mengulur lagi didepannya.

Kulihat cengiran kembali melengkungkan bibirnya. "Dia pacarmu? Atau mantanmu?"

Sepertinya ekspresi wajahku berubah, bereaksi dengan kata 'mantan' yang ia utarakan. Dan celakanya, ia mungkin tahu.

Kemudian dia mengacung-acungkan ponselku didepan wajahku. "Ah, tenyata mantan. Berapa jarak umurmu dengan mantanmu itu? Suaranya seperti om-om. Atau dia hanya sedang terserang batuk?"

Alisku bekedut lagi, kali ini dibarengi dengan munculnya perempatan imajiner dipelipisku. "Tolong, kembalikan ponselku sekarang, Aomine Daiki!" kataku kesal sambil mencoba meraih ponsel yang sekarang ia angkat diatas kepalanya yang berwarna biru, terlalu tinggi untuk ku raih.

"Jangan-jangan waktu sebelum kita bertabrakan kau mendapat telefon darinya juga ya? Aku lihat di daftar panggilanmu. Jadi karena itu kau lemas seperti zombie kepanasan? Karena mengingat mantan?" ujarnya diikuti tawa rendahnya. Tangannya makin tinggi mengangkat ponselku diatas kepalanya.

Aku masih coba meraih ponselku sambil berjinjit. Perbedaan tinggi yang lebih dari 20 sentimeter membuat benda itu sangat sulit kugapai. "Mantanku itu bukan urusanmu! Berikan saja ponselku, Ahomine!" kataku kesal.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatapku tak percaya. "Oi, oi. Kita baru saja berkenalan, dan kau sudah memberiku nama panggilan sayang yang menyebalkan."

"Berikan! Atau aku akan membanting ponselmu hingga hancur!" ancamku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar ponsel ditangan kananku ke lantai korior yang dingin. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tak terdengar putus asa dihadapannya.

"Oi, jangan! Kau gila ya?!" tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk menyelamatkan ponselnya dari kebiadaban si Gadis Zombie, alias diriku.

Aku mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, menarik ponselnya menjauh dari sosok berkulit gelap itu. "Kembalikan ponselku."

Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sheesh, kau sangat mengerikan, Gadis Zombie. Apa kau tidak tahu, aku menghabiskan tabungan selama setahun untuk membeli ponsel itu? Dan kau mau menghancurkannya dalam hitungan detik? Aku takkan pernah ikhlas." Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam ponselku dari atas kepala.

Kusambar ponselku dari tangannya sebelum ia mengulurkannya kehadapanku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mendorong ponselnya ke depan dadanya dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia cekatan, langsung menengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk menyelamatkan ponselnya yang akan terjun bebas ke lantai. "Terima kasih." Ujarku masih jengkel. Akupun membalikkan badan, memberikan lelaki itu pemandangan punggungku yang menyandang tas ransel, lalu pergi menjauhinya dengan langkah gusar.

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu." Balasnya dari belakang, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa

"Ah! Dai-chan, ketemu!" suara dari kejauhan didepanku terdengar tak asing.

Terdengar gerutuan dari belakang punggungku. "A… Satsuki! Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya sih?!"

Oh, Momoi Satsuki yang itu. Aku melayangkan pandanganku kedepan untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang menyandang tas trendi model terkini. Sepatu haknya yang tinggi menghias kakinya yang terlihat semampai dibawah rok sebatas lutut. Bajunya yang modis membalut tubuhnya yang berdada… ehm…

"Oh! Kau (name)-chan? Aku Momoi Satsuki, masih ingat 'kan? Bagaimana? Ponselmu sudah ditukar belum?" perempuan itu bertanya tanpa henti saat menghampiriku.

Mau tak mau aku harus menghilangkan perasaan jengkel terhadap Aomine agar terlihat sopan didepan Momoi. "Aku tak lupa dengan Momoi-senpai. Ponselku baru saja kutukar dengan Aomine." Ujarku sambil menengok kearah Aomine dibelakang dengan pandangan sengit. Dan lelaki itu hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepanjang lorong sambil menggaruk perutnya seperti manusia gua.

"Ah, sukurlah kalau begitu! Nee, (name)-chan, apakah dia bertindak tidak sopan padamu?"

Aku rasanya ingin tertawa saat Aomine berujar gusar dibelakangku "Oi, apa maksudmu, Satsuki?!"

"Tidak, kok, tidak." Lirikan sengit kembali kulancarkan kearah lelaki itu. "Namun dia membuka dan membaca daftar panggilanku saja."

"Dai-chan melakukannya?!" pekiknya terkejut. Ia lalu menghampiri lelaki tinggi itu dan mencubit lengan kirinya dengan bertubi-tubi. "Mou, Dai-chan! Kau tahu tidak?! Ponsel itu barang personal para wanita yang tak bisa diobrak-abrik begitu saja! Kau sudah sangat tidak sopan, tahu?!"

Sedangkan Aomine sibuk mengaduh dan berusaha menghindari serangan cubitan dari perempuan yang jadi terlihat sangat mungil disebelahnya itu. "Oi, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Dia malah membongkar galeri fotoku dan melihat-lihat koleksi foto Mai-chan milikku!" ujarnya kesal sambil menuding kearahku.

"Itu namanya mencari tahu! Sekarang diapun tahu kalau ponsel ini milikmu karena koleksi foto mesummu itu!" jelas perempuan itu. Helai panjang merah mudanya sedikit berantakan karena bersemangat sepenuh hati dalam melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke lengan gelap disebelahnya. "Kalau begitu, Dai-chan, kau harus minta maaf pada (name)-chan!" ujarnya setelah agak tenang.

"Kenapa harus aku saja? Kenapa dia tidak?" tanya Aomine malas.

Momoi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencubit lagi kearah lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut. "Kubilang minta maaf! Atau kau mau kucubit lagi?"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kalian, wanita, menyeramkan sekali kalau mengancam…" gumam Aomine lirih.

"Apa?" tanyaku dan Momoi hampir berbarengan. Sepertinya kami sama-sama tak ikhlas dengan pernyataan yang dibuat lelaki itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Katanya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo minta maaf, Dai-chan." Dorong Momoi.

"Ya, ya. Aku minta maaf. Sudah. Itu saja." Ujar Aomine dengan kombinasi gumaman yang terdengar tak terlalu ikhlas.

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada. "Ya, ya, kumaafkan."

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak ikhlas?" tanya Aomine menggunakan nada malasnya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri terdengar ikhlas saat minta maaf tadi?" tanyaku padanya.

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu terlihat jengkel sekarang. Ah, ternyata skakmat. "Ah, sudahlah. Satsuki, ayo pulang. Kita mampir di Maji dulu, aku lapar." Ujarnya sambil berjalan melewatiku dengan begitu saja.

"Oke, kalau begitu, mari kita pulang! Hari sudah semakin sore!" Momoi merangkul lenganku dan mengajakku berjalan disebelahnya. "(name)-chan, aku dan Aomine akan makan dulu di Maji, kalau kau berkenan, bisakah kau ikut? Hitung-hitung pengakraban diri!"

"Oi, siapa yang menyuruhmu mengajak Gadis Zombie itu?!" lagi-lagi si Ahomine berteriak di latar.

Siapa juga yang mau mengakrabkan diri dengan si Ahomine itu?

"Ehm, maaf, Momoi-senpai, kupikir kapan-kapan saja deh." Tolakku halus, senyum sopan tersungging di bibirku.

"Eh~ tidak, tidak! Senpai tidak terima penolakkan loh! Anggap saja ini balasan karena Aomine sudah merepotkanmu. Aku yang traktir deh!"

Wah, siapa yang bisa menolak makan gratis?

"Baiklah, aku ikut, Momoi-senpai." Senyumku kearah perempuan itu.

Selanjutnya sebisa mungkin aku akan mengacuhkan keberadaan si Ahomine saat makan nanti.

###

"Nee, (name)-chan, kau masuk program studi apa?" tanya Momoi sambil meletakan nampan dengan kentang, minuman soda ukuran sedang, dan burger masing-masing 2 porsi. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku sisi dalam.

Aku duduk tepat disebelahnya, mengisi sisi luar bangku. "Aku mengambil program Desain Interior." Jawabku sambil memindahkan letak tasku yang semula menggantung dibahu ke pangkuanku.

"Wah sayang sekali. Jika kau mengambil program Tekstil dan Mode, aku bisa banyak membantumu dalam proses pengerjaan tugas-tugasmu nanti." Jelasnya, nada kecewa terdengar darinya walau hanya sedikit. "Tapi tenang saja! Mata kuliah semester 1 dan 2 diseragamkan bagi semua program studi. Karena kalian akan belajar dasar-dasarnya terlebih dahulu."

Aku menyeruput minuman sodaku banyak-banyak. Dari pada menyantap berger ataupun kentang, aku lebih mendahulukan minuman karena dahaga yang sedari tadi muncul. "Memangnya apa saja yang akan dipelajari?"

"Hm… coba kuingat lagi. Kau akan mempelajari teknik menggambar konstruktif, lalu teknik menggambar dasar juga. Yang lainnya mungkin sejarah kebudayaan, lalu mata kuliah wajib lainnya seperti kewarganegaraan, Bahasa inggris, dan pengantar lainnya. Seingatku hanya itu. Tapi entah apakah tahun ajaran baru kali ini akan mendapatkan mata kuliah lain atau tidak." Jelasnya panjang.

Di tengah penjelasan Momoi, Aomine datang dengan nampan bermenu sama, bedanya ia memesan 2 burger dan minuman soda ukuran besar. "Kenapa hanya si Gadis Zombie itu yang kau traktir?" dia bertanya dengan jengkel.

"Karena aku mau, Dai-chan. Malah seharusnya kau yang menraktir (name)-chan sebagai permintaan maaf berhubung kau sudah berlaku tidak sopan padanya!" Momoi membalas dengan bersungut-sungut. Tangan kanannya mencomot kentang lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Aku tertawa kecil, melihat kelakuan mereka yang terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain. "Terima kasih sudah menraktirku, Momoi-san. Kapan-kapan giliranku untuk membalas traktiran ini." Kataku, mulai menikmati burger yang sudah berada di tangan kanan.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot! Ini juga salah satu tindakan yang harus dilakukan seorang senpai pada kouhainya." Momoi mengibas-ibas tangannya didepan wajah.

Aomine mendengus ditempatnya duduk. "Dan kau tidak perduli denganku yang juga masih junior ini. Senpai macam apa kau? Pilih kasih."

"Kau ini junior di Fakultas Teknik, Dai-chan. Minta saja pada senior yang ada di fakultasmu!" balas perempuan itu sambil mendelik kearah Aomine yang duduk tepat disebrangnya.

"Kalian lucu sekali. Kalian pasangan yang serasi." Ucapku spontan dengan senyum simpul dibibir.

"Aku? Jadi kekasih Dai-chan? Tidak akan pernah!"

"Aku? Jadi pacar Satsuki? Yang benar saja."

Ah. Mereka merespon hampir berbarengan. Mata Momoi melebar, menoleh kearahku. Sedangkan Aomine memutar bola matanya, menyebalkan.

Aku yang tadinya ingin menggigit burger pun berhenti, mengerjap beberapa kali kearah mereka. "Kalian tidak pacaran?"

"Tentu saja tidak, (name)-chan!/dasar bodoh." Respon mereka lagi. Kali ini benar-benar bersamaan.

"Oh, habis kalian akrab sekali," Akuku apa adanya. Senyum menyesal segera tersungging di bibirku. "Maaf sudah salah sangka."

Momoi meletakkan minuman sodanya yang tadi ia hirup sebentar. "Kami hanya teman kecil, itu saja. Karena kami bertetangga, dan juga selalu memasuki sekolah dan kini universitas yang sama, yah, kami jadi akrab," ia menyuap burger kemulutnya, mengunyahnya sebentar lalu menelannya. "Cukup banyak yang mengira kami berpasangan, tapi dari dulu jawaban kami tak pernah berubah." Jelasnya. Setelah itu dia menggigit kembali burgernya dan mulai mengunyah.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, lalu menelan kentang yang tadi kukunyah.

"Apa aku harus cari pacar agar tak dikira pacarmu lagi, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine dengan mulut penuh dengan Burger. Tangannya sibuk membuka bungkus burgernya yang kedua.

"Ah, kalau kasusmu sih agak sulit, Dai-chan. Jadi, biarkan aku saja yang mencari kekasih." Ujar Momoi sambil mengacung-acungkan kentang kehadapan Aomine sebelum makanan itu menghilang kedalam mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk, satu suara dengan pernyataan Momoi.

Lalu kudengar lelaki itu menggerutu, tak terlalu jelas karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

###

Setelah beberapa saat dan obrolan yang tak jelas kemana arahnya, kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan 'Pengakraban Diri' (seperti kata Momoi).

Aku dan Momoi bertukar alamat email agar jalur komunikasi kami tetap tersambung. Momoi menawarkan alamat Aomine dengan sepihak (dan lagi-lagi teriakan "Oi!" malas terdengar di latar.) yang kutolak mentah mentah dengan cara yang halus.

"Kami pulang lewat sini, apakah kita mengambil rute yang sama?" Momoi menunjuk kearah kiri jalan.

Aku menggeleng dan menunjuk kearah sebaliknya. "Aku akan naik bis dari sana."

"Kalau begitu maaf tak bisa menemanimu. Kami pulang duluan ya! Sampai jumpa!" Pamit perempuan itu sambil berjalan kearah yang ia tunjuk tadi, tangannya melambai-lambai kearahku.

Aku membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Aomine telah berjalan sambil menenteng tasnya yang terlihat berat jauh di depan sana.

Dasar tak tahu sopan santun, si Ahomine itu…

###

End of chapter II


End file.
